100 words
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: I recently rediscovered the beauty of saying something in exactly 100 words. A collection of drabbles, most of them published before, but the collection will grow. If you feel like challenging me - go ahead!
1. the laws of physics

"How did this happen?"

"The way these things always happen."

"Care to fill me in?"

"Daniel was doing what he always does, basically touching stuff he wasn't supposed to touch."

"I thought you had talked to him about that?"

"Yeah, but appearantly he still thinks my command is a democracy."

"So?"

"So he obviously thought 'Keep away from that thing' was a suggestions rather than an order."

"And then?"

"And then I happened to stand right underneath what turned out to be the movable part of the most fascinating artefact in the history of science. And gravity is a bitch."


	2. Joy

It was hot, bright, and he was trying to be bored, but couldn't. Although there wasn't much to do, something good, warm and pleasant flooded Colonel Jack O'Neill as he stood watching his team, casually holding his gun, squinting against the sun. It was a sentiment he wasn't used to feeling. Not anymore. Not since his son was dead and his wife was gone. But standing guard on a alien planet, making sure his scientists could safely do their thing while his brother in arms kept watch with him – he did recognize the feeling. Pure joy.


	3. pink (challenged by ebineez01)

"You can't possibly be serious."

Hammond gave him a pointed look, so he added a belated "sir."

"I am."

"But -"

"Are you telling me you are going to ignore a direct order? I don't like it either, but still I'll follow it to the letter."

Colonel Jack O'Neill had received – and followed – orders that he hadn't agreed with before, but this one made him seriously consider retirement. When Hammond had told him he was invited to his granddaughter's birthday party, he had smiled. He had frozen when he was told about the dress code.


	4. six

Six

O'Neill and Kowalsky were headed to the conference room when they met Captain Carter in the hallway. She greated them with a polite nod, and after she had passed, Kowalsky turned to look after her.

"Whoo-hoo!"

He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Would you stop that, Kowalsky?"

O'Neill tried his best officer glare, but he couldn't hide his amusement at his friend's enthusiasm. He couldn't really blame the guy - wait a minute, why was Kowalsky grinning at _him?_

"What?"

"Well, Jack, let me put it this way: the captain made damn sure she had your six covered."


	5. water drops

US Air Force Colonel Jack O'Neill wore nothing but a towel, and it was slung a little too casually around his hips a little too low. His brilliant young Second In Command couldn't help but stare.

"What are you looking at, major?"

"Uh – your dog tags, sir."

"I'm quite sure you have seen those before!"

"Yes, I have – not on the bare skin of your chest though."

"You suggest I get dressed then?"

"No need to hurry on my account, sir. Though I have to admit those water drops running down your neck are not exactly helping."


	6. Carter's bottom drawer (chal ebineez01)

Sam wiped the tears from her face. Good thing she wasn't wearing any make up, she thought. She would splash some cold water to her face so the colonel wouldn't be able to tell that she had been crying. But first she would put the notebook back into the bottom drawer of her desk and hide it under as much paperwork as possible. She should probably not keep in on base any longer, she mused. Again she smoothed the pages she had spilled more than one tear on. Today's entry read: "Day 101. We got him back."


	7. wrong (challenge: Bookworm 1955)

He slowly starts to remember.

Something from another life.

Being this close to her is forbidden, but he can't seem to remember the reason.

He's attracted to her, and from the way she laughs at his jokes and the way she sometimes looks at him he can tell she feels pretty much the same.

Recently she has started to touch him, casually brushing her hand against his as if she was testing the water.

He feels good around her, too good.

Because that nagging feeling won't go away.

Something about being this close to her is wrong.


	8. something completely different(bookworm)

She tells him it's time to go home.

She has her memories back now. She knows who she is, she knows who he is, so she remembers to call him 'sir'.

It comes naturally, she has called him that so many times before. Even beneath the surface, even with the memory stamp still working, it has slipped. It's embedded into her subconscious.

To her it means she respects him, follows his command, trusts him with her life. When he repeats it she sees something in his eyes die and realizes that to him it means

something completely different.


	9. werewolf (challenge: ebineez01)

A monster from a nightmare attacks them after nightfall.

Literally glowing eyes,

the fur in its neck standing up.

Teal'c fires his staff weapon.

They pick it up and take it through the gate because Dr. Jackson thinks it's fascinating.

Janet confirms the creature has a snake wrapped around its spine.

 **This sprang from two very sick minds conspiring to drive me nuts. One of them was ebineez01 who gave me the prompt "werewolf" and the other one was my husband coming up with the solution. Sick bastards both of them. God help me if they ever meet.**


	10. that was awesome (ebineez01)

The Indian roared down the street and disappeared around a corner. About an hour later it showed up on the horizon again and slowly rolled to a halt. The tall, leather clad woman killed the engine and waited for her pillion rider to get off.

The young girl hopped off, took off her helmet, shook out her long hair and yelled: "That was awesome!"

Sam Carter smiled at her with a twinkle in her blue eyes and ruffled her hair: "I know. But don't tell your mom. She'd stab me with the biggest, fattest needle she can find."


	11. paradise lost (bookworm1955)

From all the people in the universe he could have been stranded on some back water planet with – it has to be Harry Maybourne. Oh for crying out loud. Why hasn't Carter figured out yet how to save his sorry ass? Jack's, not Maybourne's. Maybourne's can be left on this rock together with the rest of the guy.

And some time between Maybourne going nuts from eating that damn plant and him firing his gun at Maybourne he actually starts to like the guy.

How could that happen?

He needs a rescue mission.

Five minutes ago.


	12. waiting (PatriciaS)

Ever since Charlie had died and Sara had left he had been waiting. Not an active kind of waiting like in the field, but all passive and with absolutely no hope that what he was waiting for would ever happen. Most days Jack O'Neill didn't even remember that he was still waiting for anything.

And then all of a sudden what he had been waiting for was walking through that door in her dress blues, transferring to the SGC directly from the pentagon.

Little did he know there would be another eight years of waiting ahead of him.


	13. that was awesome vol 2 (ebineez01)

USAF officers Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill and Sam Carter lay on their backs side by side, both panting. Boy had they just screwed the frat regs.

Sam recovered first. She propped her sweat covered body up on one elbow to look at her commanding officer. "That was awesome."

"No need to sound so surprised, major."

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Are you implying I should have expected you to be this good – _sir?"_

He turned and locked eyes with her.

"Us, Carter. You should have expected _us_ to be this good."

Pure bliss to make her smile like this.


	14. beneath the surface (bookworm1955)

"I feel completely safe with you."

He smiles.

"And I feel that if something bad would happen, I could trust you with my life. Actually I feel like I have been trusting you with my life for some time. But how is that possible if I can't even remember where we met?"

He doesn't answer, because he doesn't know. She's smarter than him anyway. But she feels good cuddled up against his shoulder. A moment later that feeling dies as she adds:

"But I also feel that I'm not allowed to be close to you."


	15. first impressions (bookworm1955)

She had heard a lot about him, and she was prepared. She had been dealing with male officers that didn't take her serious for years. She was tired of it, but she knew she would have to keep fighting for their respect. Nothing was going to change about that any time soon. So she was prepared to meet this colonel O'Neill head on. He couldn't be worse than the rest, so she was sure she could handle him. And then he looked up at her with that half smile and she knew she was in deep shit.


	16. sight unseen (djenie, PatriciaS)

"You will not speak to anybody about what you have just witnessed or I will hurt you."

Jack was tempted to laugh out loud, but when he met Teal'c's eyes he froze. Damn the jaffa was serious about this. Jack sobered.

"T, brother, my lips are sealed. I won't talk to anyone."

"On your honor, O'Neill?"

"On my honor."

"Thank you. May I suggest that you leave then?"

"Of course."

Closing the door to Teal'c's quarters Jack started to smile. Oh that image...a face pack. Complete with cucumber slices on his eyes. Priceless.


	17. not a chapter

Hey folks!

Sorry this is not a new chapter but this is your author speaking :-D I've just decided I'll simply give up on answering reviews for this particular fic since you guys are just crazy. PLEASE keep them coming anyway!

To "fan of sun": thanks a lot and maybe you can find someone willing to help you do the "computery" stuff so you can "fully" join us. That would be amazing! Where are you from?

OK so keep those prompts coming, I'll try to deal with whatever you choose to throw at me! You're awesome.


	18. silence (PatriciaS)

"Daniel, do the words 'radio silence' mean anything to you?"

"OK, fine. I'll shut up."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"DANIEL!"

"OK, OK."

…

"Jackson over and out."

One of these days the guy would be the death of him.

"Sir?"

"Carter?"

"I was wondering what the radio silence was about?"

Oh for cryin' out loud...

Leave it to Teal'c to understand stealth. The Jaffa's radio remained silent.

Just when Jack was convinced the planet was uninhabited there was a tap on his shoulder that made his adrenaline go through the roof. He spun.

"Boo."

Leave it to Teal'c.


	19. photo prompt (ebineez01)

The sun had set about ten minutes ago, and there was one single star already up in the sky. Charlie would have loved this, the cooling air, the sounds that all the slowly waking nocturnal animals made. He would have asked about them, and he would have gazed up into the night sky, determined to spot the second star before his father would. Jack could hear the party sounds behind his back, muffled by the glass doors. He briefly closed his eyes and swallowed hard, forcing back the tears, willing away his grief before he turned back to the living.


	20. mole (ebineez01)

For three years he's been thinking about it.

He tried to bribe Janet, but she just smiled.

He tried to blackmail Daniel, but he just shook his head.

He tried to talk Teal'c into a covert mission, but he just did what he always does.

He even thought about making a call to her brother.

And then, three years after he'd heard those words, an opportunity presented itself.

A _window_ of opportunities to be exact.

And finally he knew.

That particular problem wouldn't haunt him any longer.

"Right down to the mole on our..."

Mission accomplished.


	21. thank you come again (ebineez01)

"Thank you. _So much._ " Daniel was pissed.

"For what?" Jack looked at his friend all innocent.

"For _not_ telling them to take me prisoner the second time instead of shooting me - again."

"Oh come on, it was just too much fun to watch Satterfield overcome her crush on you and draw her weapon."

"Funny. Poor girl. Besides - she's not the only one in that group with a crush."

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently Jennifer Hailey has some hero worship thing going on. Obviously you made quite an impression on the young lady."

Jack spilt his coffee. "Come again?!"


	22. blindfolded (ebi)

It's cold, and his shirt is hardly more than rags, his jacket long gone. It's dark. He's not alone.

He doesn't mind the rope cutting into his wrists tied behind his back. The knot has loosed enough already that he should be able to get out of his restraints within an hour.

He does mind the pain stick that is being pushed between his shoulder blades at irregular intervals for no apparent reason but cruelty.

What bothers him the most is being unable to see it coming.

He hates the helplessness that comes with being blindfolded.


	23. blindfolded 2 (ebi)

His shirt and jacket are gone. It's dark. He's not alone.

He doesn't mind the rope binding his wrists behind his back. The knot is safe, he checked. He won't get out of his restraints any time soon.

He's in no hurry. The hands that are roaming his body are soft, but strong. Determined.

She touches him every now and then, irregular intervals, random spots.

Her hands are followed by her mouth. Sometimes.

The biggest turn on is not being able to see it coming.

He revels in the helplessness that comes with being blindfolded.


	24. classified

He's exhausted. She can tell by the way he smiles at her, by the way he finally relaxes into their embrace after holding her so tight she could hardly breath. She's relieved to see no sign of suppressed pain as Charlie throws himself into his father's arms and Jack swings him around, the tiredness gone from his eyes: no injury this time. Later that night she does find an unfamiliar fresh scar. She doesn't ask, just trails it with the tip of one finger, barely touching, cataloging. Her husband bears another mark. The reason is classified.


	25. don't go

"Dad, is it allowed to say no to a mission?"

"Usually not."

"Why not?"

"Remember what I told you about listening to your mom?"

"Yeah. I have to do what mom says because she's my mom."

"Right. _I_ have to do what my superiors say because they are my superiors."

"What if you hide?"

"That would get me in deep..."

"Jack!"

He ruffled Charlie's hair.

"You don't like me being gone that much, huh?"

"No."

Sara put her arm around Jack's waist.

"Neither do I, but that's the way it is with your dad, Charlie."


	26. God of Thunder - amongst other things

"Nice hammer."

"I am trying to meet the expectations of your race, O'Neill."

Thunder rolled, followed by Lightening.

"Uh, Thor, buddy, it's supposed to be the other way round. Has to do with the speed of sound versus the speed of light. Never mind. Nice Oak Tree. And Arnie makes a good symbol of Strength."

"I am particularly proud of the Protection Of Mankind, O'Neill."

"And rightly so. What else are you supposed to be the god of?"

The moment Thor created the next holographic picture Jack cursed his big mouth. Right. 'Fertility'.

(Blame PatriciaS and wikipedia.)


	27. Lost (PatriciaS)

It's so cold, and I'm in pain. Sam has left. I ordered her to go, and now I'm cold and in pain and alone and keep thinking of Sam. I'm lost. I'll die on a freaking ice planet billions of light years from home.

Sara won't know. The last time I felt like this it was hot and I was in pain and alone and I kept thinking of Sara.

God I hope Sam makes it home. Did I wait too long before I sent her away?

It was an honor serving with her.


	28. in the line of duty (maggGYe)

Insulted Teal'c, scared Cassie to death, tried to trick Jack, played with Daniel's pain. She keeps telling herself that it wasn't her fault. That it was the symbiote inside her. That she's all herself again. Yet she still feels the echo of another being, of its power ringing in her ears. Images. Fragments of Jolinar's memories. It's like slowly emerging from a very deep sleep, with the blurred images of a nightmare still floating around her mind. But she can feel them retreat. She can beat them back. She will be Samantha Carter again.


End file.
